


Erik's first time to Bottom

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: Photos of love [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bite, Bottom!Erik, Creampie, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Missionary Position, Teasing, bareback, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles makes Erik think that he could bottom for the Rest of his Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik's first time to Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for my beastie, You diden't think I was only going to make you one...after all you have done for me.

“Breath, Erik, Breath” he said while kissing the German as he pushed himself an inch deeper inside him “It will be okay love” he said as Erik moaned painfully, Charles was big…so fucking big.  
Erik anchored himself on Charles shoulders as he returned the kiss “Charles” he said as another inch went inside him “Almost there love, just breath” Charles tried to calm him.  
“You are so fucking huge.”Charles made the last push and it was all in letting Erik roll tears from his eyes.  
“This is what I feel when you are inside me”  
“Oh God!!!!” Erik moaned as Charles started a slow pace.  
“Felling so full? Felling so complete?”  
“Fuck, yes, Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Erik said digging his nails in Charles in Charles throat, making his lover push a little rough inside him. Erik couldn’t get accustomed to this feeling, but it felt so good “I fucking love this Charles”  
“I knew you would, always playing the top and never feeling the fullness of a good cock inside you.”  
“You are taking me straight to hell, but it feels like Heaven.” Erik praised as Charles buddied up his pace fucking him in total abandon “Oh, yes!!!” he said biting Charles shoulder leaving him a bruise.  
“You look so good talking it Erik” Charles kissed him again “You should consider to play the bottom from now on”  
“Charles, don’t stop” he said pushing back against Charles thick penis “Yes, Oh my god!!!” he moaned loudly “You are probably bigger than hank”  
“I am not, believe me” Charles reminded him that he had an encounter with hank, and that made him blush a little “And you are so tight Erik. I love you hole it’s so warm, babe”  
“Babe?” Erik asked trying to hide his smile “Charles don’t stop”  
“I won’t, till I cum inside you. Unless…”  
“Charles, do it…do it, you have to fucking do it.”  
Charles when harder and harder, making Erik scream his name over and over in eagerness. Charles kissed Erik on the neck as he pounded harder, and Erik responded letting him touch him completely. They shared that intense gaze and the words became unstable and uncontrollable breaths and moans. Charles took Erik’s hand on his to hold himself as he curled their fingers together.  
“I am gonna…” Charles said as he spilled his seed inside Erik, Erik had never felt that and it was so good. Erik lost his mind as he kissed Charles as the last drops of semen were left inside him.  
“Oh! Charles, we have to do this again sometime” Charles started to move so he could let Erik’s body rest and let all that cum outside, onto the sheets. But Erik didn’t let go of his Shoulders “This deserves a photograph, a memorial of this day. So you’ll never forget this Charles.” The camera was floating in the air as it captured Erik kissing Charles adam’s ape, and clearly showing Charles topping.  
“Thank you Charles, that was wonderful.”  
“Any time you need Erik. Let’s make a habit out of this”  
“Oh, we won’t” Erik said a little resigned “Unless you convince me after a lot of sex.” Erik said charmingly as he let Charles lay beside him for a long and deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> COment and Kudo!!! and smile, smile, smile


End file.
